The Cullens Return to Italy
by switzerland18
Summary: Taken place one year after Breaking Dawn. A loved one has fallen, but so has an enemy. Now the Cullen family, along with a new friend, have to fight the Volturi one last time in order to secure they're place in the vampire world. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday Renesmee!" we all sing in synchronization as my daughter blows out her candles. Edward and I have adjusted quite nicely to being parents but I can't believe that it was already a year ago that I became a mother and a vampire all in one day.

Everyone was here to celebrate anniversary of Renesmee's first birthday (though she already looked like a six year old) Charlie, Billy, Sue, Seth, and even Leah. Though my father Charlie wasn't in on the family secret he didn't seem to notice when half the people in the room excused themselves from a piece of cake, including the birthday girl who'd much rather enjoy a good mountain lion (just like her father). We all made our way to the living room where Charlie and Billy turned on the game, as usual, while the rest of chatted about how much Renesmee has grown. The evening progressed and eventually there were only the members of the household, and Jacob, left.

Edward went to put the sleeping Renesmee in her bed while the rest of us began to clean up. In the middle of our fuss to get the house back together, there was a knock at the door. Carlisle went open it and before I got a chance to see whom it was a low hiss came from one or two people in the room. When the visitor came into view I was not so surprised that one of the hissing vampires was me. The guest wore a long black cloak with the hood covering his face, but I recognized the smell… Felix, of the Volturi.

"Greetings Cullens, I come in peace." He glanced around the room as if making a head check, "Carlisle, where is your other son? I have a message to deliver and I need the whole family to hear it."

At that very second Edward flew through the door and took his place next to me. "I am here, what is the message?" Felix took a step forward and began to explain.

"The Volturi and all of Volterra are in danger, and Aro, Marcus, and Caius request your coven's help to set things straight."

"What is the danger?" Rosalie asked in a tone that was not so friendly. Although Aro and Carlisle were good friends, lately the Volturi have been a problem for our family, especially Renesmee and I.

"The Romanian coven is trying to over throw my masters and reclaim their spot as rulers of our world. They have collected a few special vampires themselves and started to build an army of their own. We need your help to fight back." I looked up at Edward and then over to Carlisle who looked as shocked as I felt. The Volturi, who had people like Jane and Alec on their guard, needing our help to win a war? Something was wrong in this picture, we all knew it, but what?

Carlisle looked around the room, with a sigh he spoke, "We will discuss it."

"Of course, I will be back tomorrow to receive your answer. Farewell Cullens" and then Felix was gone. Edward reached to unravel my arms from around his waist; I didn't realize I was clinging to him so tightly. He gave me a reassuring crooked smile, my favorite, and went to join Carlisle.

"Alright a fight! It's been quiet for way to long! When do we leave?!" I didn't have to look to know it was Emmet, he was always eager for a good brawl. I rolled my eyes and followed Edward to his new position at Carlisle right hand.

"Emmet, we can't just leave, it could be a plot to take us down. Besides, help the Volturi, after all the danger they've put us through in the past two years?" Jasper made a point.

"Well maybe they really need our help. When the Romanians were here they did seem pretty eager to replace the Volturi." Of course Carlisle would like to believe that they were telling the truth, he and Aro go way back, but it still seemed unlikely to me that they would really ask US to help THEM. "Alice, do you see any reason why we shouldn't go?"

Alice's face went blank for a second as she looked through the future for an answer to Carlisle's question. She came back to reality and flashed her pearly whites, "All clear."

"Well, then I don't see any reason why we shouldn't help them" Carlisle said uneasily. I flinched, and clung onto Edward's waist again. He looked down at me and smile, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"YES! We're going to Italy!" Of course that was Emmet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was happening so fast. Edward was on the phone with the airlines, people were packing, and Jacob was fighting with Rosalie over where Renesmee would be going, with us or with him. I was just standing in the middle of the living room, frozen, unable to take in what was going on. The Volturi, we were going to help the Volturi after they threatened to kill my daughter and myself! This can't be happening, I can't let this happen. Would our lives really be that bad if someone else was in charge? The Romanians could be great leaders with good rules. Why not let them take the throne?

"Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen." Edward crooned. I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

"What about Renesmee? Where will she go?"

"If it makes you feel any better she and Jacob can come, but they would have to stay a safe distance from Volterra during the fight. Does that sound like a fair agreement Jacob?"

Jacob beamed at Edward then curved towards Rosalie turning smug, "That sounds perfect!" He seemed pleased with himself for winning their quarrel.

The fact that my daughter would be with me during a duration of the trip made me feel slightly better, but I was still spooked about the fighting part. I was still a fairly new vampire, and I don't acquire the proper skills needed for a fight.

"C'mon Bella, lighten up! It'll just be a little clash, especially since we have Jane and Alec on our side and the rest of the Volturi guard. Besides we have Alice with the whole future thing going on there." said Emmet.

"Oh crap!" shrieked Alice. We all automatically turned our heads towards her, confused. "I can't see anything now that Nessie and Jake are coming! Someone in this room could end up dead in and I wouldn't have a clue!" We all shuddered at the thought of losing one another and I faced Edward now more scared than ever. It is possible that at least one person wouldn't be returning home with us, and one of those people could be Edward! We were all still too spooked by Alice's comment to speak, but when I looked out the window and noticed that the sun was almost up I decided that it was time to move and check on Renesmee. I got up, not bother to unwrap Edward's arms and just letting them fall, and went to open the door and speed away. By the time I was roughly half way home I could sense someone following me and I could only guess that it was Edward, but the scent was wrong. His was sweet and wonderful, but this aroma was nice smelling but more citrusy. Realizing it wasn't my husband I turned around to a not-so-good surprise.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen. So, what is the family's decision? Are you helping out or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Felix, oh great, this day just keeps getting better and better. "Good morning, why aren't you at Carlisle's? They're expecting you." He smiled as if he knew a secret that I didn't and said, "I was on my way but I caught your trail and decided to make my trip a shorter one. So, I'll ask you again, are you and your family helping or not?" After the incident with Alice I wasn't sure if the former plan still stood and I was in no liberty to decide for everyone.

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Well let me help make your decision easier. You might be a newborn but I could still outrun you, in other words I could beat you back to your little cottage and snatch the little half-human monster before you have time to take an involuntary breath. Do you understand me?" He was threatening me? Threatening to take my daughter if I didn't help him? Great!

"In that's case I'm sure they would be happy to help as much as I am. Please, just leave Renesmee out of this?" I begged and he smiled again. Then he nodded and dashed away, out of sight. If I could I would cry; he called Renesmee a monster! He's the monster! I should be ripping his head off now, not cowering in fear! But, I couldn't do that, I knew it would be wrong, besides all I wanted to do now was hold Nessie in my arms and know she was alright. So I rushed to the cottage to find her and sure enough she was there, thank God! I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her there for a good ten minutes taking in her scent and warmth. She touched my face, worried. "Everything is alright don't worry, I just missed you that's all." She looked up at me still unsure so I gave her an uneasy smile and she smiled back. The front door was slammed and we both looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway. He hurried to our side and rapped us both in his arms, kissing the top of my head and brushing his hand against Renesmee's cheek. I explained what happened with Felix and all through my story he had a pained look on his face.

When I finished he squeezed my hand and said quietly, "You did what was best. Don't worry. I came to tell you that we were leaving shortly, our flight is at eight. I already packed our things and put them into Emmet's jeep." And we left; we went to the airport and waited for our flight. We boarded and took off. The last time I was on a plane to Italy I was saving Edward from total destruction. I remember feeling confused by the fact that this boy who didn't want me, was getting himself killed because he thought I was dead. The reason for this trip wasn't much better. My whole family was traveling to Volterra to help the vampires who were going to destroy the "man" I loved the last time I visited. In fact they threatened my daughter's life if we didn't help.

Renesmee slept through the first flight and on the second she read Tennyson to Jacob and I while Edward and Jasper discussed fighting strategies. Jacob eventually fell asleep and Jasper moved on to talking to Emmet. It was just Edward and I staring into each other's eyes, he took my hand and pulled it up to his cheek saying, "I love you, and I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He smiled his crooked smile and kissed my hand.

"I know. I'm not worried about the fight.…" And I wasn't, but he wasn't convinced.

"Then what is eating at you? You seem distracted." He kept prying.

"Aro still wants us, Alice, you, and I. I'm worried if he'll want Renesmee now too." My voice cracked at the last word."

"Don't worry love, they won't get anywhere near her." I nodded and closed my eyes.

_We will begin to land in Pisa, Italy in about five minutes, thank you._

This is it, we were here.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After we got off the plane and took a trip to baggage claim we made our way to the pickup station. "It's three o'clock now, so our ride should be here in fifteen minutes. They will drop us off at the hotel where we will unpack and get Renesmee settled. Tomorrow we will go to Volterra to let them know we've arrived. …" As Edward went on planning the schedule I looked around at the beautiful place that surrounded me. Cities with buildings as tall as the Empire State building with beautiful architectural designs covered the area. Purple and blue mountains and green rolling hills set a pleasant and peaceful background for the landscape. I gasped with shock. Once before I stood here but never took notice to my environment, and now that I have its beauty could almost compare to Edward's. My sudden fascination with Italy had distracted me from the fact that Edward had stopped talking and everyone was staring at me. "What's wrong?" Edward whispered in my ear, "Are you hurt?" I had to laugh, Edward still needed reminding that I was a vampire now, and that it would take something much more than whatever possible danger was here to hurt me. He rolled his eyes and said, "Right," and went back to explaining the planned events.

When we got to the hotel and checked in, Alice stole me away to sort my outfits into the drawers. About half way through her little project I asked, "Are you absolutely positive that nothing will go wrong?" she smiled.

"Silly Bella, what could you possibly worry about?"

"Well the Volturi and I aren't exactly BFF's."

"Yes, but they aren't going to decide half way through the battle that they want us dead. We are here to help them, we gave them our trust as did they give us theirs."

"Yeah, something still seems fishy…"

"I did think that at first, but I would've known about it, I think," Alice said with a now unsure face. Oh great now she was worried too! What's wrong with me? Why can't I just accept that the Volturi actually need our help, that there is a truce for the moment? Aro and Carlisle were good friends before I came along…. Great now I don't only feel paranoid, I feel guilty. Ugh! "What's on your mind?" she pressed.

"Umm… do you think that the reason Carlisle and Aro aren't on good terms now is because of me?" Before Alice got a chance to answer Edward swooped in and had me in a tight grip facing him.

"Don't you ever think that! Aro is a horrible person and the fault in his and Carlisle's relationship is his responsibility, not yours!" he crooned in a rather loud, powerful way.

"Edward Cullen, were you eavesdropping on us?!" Alice shrieked in a joking way. He smiled and pointed to the door.

"Out, you've had plenty of time to unpack now give me some alone time with my wife!" he ordered. It's been a year and I still want Edward just as much as the beginning. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me fiercely. He began to unbutton my blouse when my cell phone rang. "Damn!" he whispered.

I went to pick up the phone and recognized the number. "Crap! We forgot about Charlie! He's probably wondering where we are." I flipped open the phone. "Hey Charlie what's up?"

"Where the hell are you Bells? I've tried everywhere!" Charlie freaked.

"Umm…well, we kinda took a little trip to visit some old family friends."

"Where'd you go?" he said skeptically.

"Italy," there was no use in hiding it. Edward gave me an unsure look from his place on the bed.

"Oh, well that is a trip then. When will you be back? I've missed you and Nessie a lot."

"We'll be home soon Dad I promise. You can come over the minute we get back."

"Yeah, it's been weeks. Did Jake come with you? I know how hard it is for him to stay away from Ness with the whole imprinting thing." (We filled Charlie in on the whole freaky werewolf thing keeping Renesmee and Jacob together all the time. He was getting suspicious anyway.)

"Yes, he is here. Could you let Billy know for him?"

"Sure, no problem Bells. Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah, love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells. Bye." I practically threw the phone on the floor when I was sure he had hung up and went to go snuggle up to Edward. He kissed me on the cheek. When Edward and I were together like this there was no way for me to worry about any complication that may be going on. My complete attention was his. He owned me forever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ok, so we should be back late afternoon, maybe night. I'd prefer if you didn't leave the hotel, but if you must, try to keep it within a twenty-five mile radius." While Edward explained the rules to Jacob about what and what not to do while we were gone, Alice was contemplating my outfit with disappointment. Jacob looked like he didn't give a crap about what Edward was telling him, he was probably just happy to be away from all the "bloodsuckers."

We left the hotel and went to steal a car. It was nice one as far as I could tell; Edward said it was some type of Ferrari. He and Alice were in that car with me, getting a head start, while the rest were stealing another car. Alice slipped in the back with me while Edward drove. "Alice, are completely positive that we have nothing to worry about?" I asked. I couldn't give in, to believe that the Volturi actually needed our help, it seemed impossible.

Alice shook her head, "Bella, do you have any faith in me at all? I've checked over and over again, but if it makes you feel better I'll check one more time." Then her face went blank, her eyes were focused on nothing but the future, and then suddenly she was back. But, she wasn't the happy go lucky Alice I knew and loved. Her face was full of horror. "Bella, when you talked to Charlie what exactly did you tell him?"

"I said that we were visiting some friends in Italy and that he could visit as soon as we got home, why?"

"Well, he is gunna get that visit much sooner, because he is getting on a plane to Italy within an hour!"

"What? No! He can't be! Why would he do that?!"

"My guess is that he missed you," Edward interjected, "I would if I were him." He gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"This is no time for lovey-dovey talk Edward. This is serious!" Alice ordered.

"Calm down, he can stay with Jacob and Nessie during the fight. God, I never knew you two were such drama queens."

"It's a talent." Alice and I said together, now smiling.

The next two hours went by fast and with little conversation. When we arrived at the gate to Volterra a muscular, tall man approached the car and demanded why we wanted to enter the city. Edward came up with some excuse that seemed to work like a charm, I wasn't paying attention. I was too anxious about the Volturi and now Charlie's visit. Alice took my hand to comfort me. I gave her a weary smile as Edward parked in a dark alleyway that seemed vaguely familiar. It was another human memory from the last time I was in Volterra.

We got out of the car and I followed Edward and Alice to a sewer hole. Before Edward got the chance to pick it up, the rest of the family showed up and we all greeted each other. Esme, my second mother, put her arms around me; apparently I didn't look so good. Even a vampire needed comforting sometimes. The Cullen family took turns leaping into the sewer hole, and we "zoomed" to a huge wooden door with carvings of various patterns with and a huge emblem of a lion in the middle. Carlisle pushed the door open and we were greeted by three figures in black, shiny cloaks. "Hello Cullens, we were expecting you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good evening Aro," said Carlisle in an even tone. "We've come to let you know we've arrived. This cannot be a long visit we have a long drive back to the hotel."

"Oh, dear Carlisle, must you leave so soon? Stay awhile, rest." Aro said invitingly. That's when Edward stepped in,

"I don't think that's a very good idea…" He was shaking beside me and grabbed my wrist pulling it to the door. "Let's go everybody." As soon as we all face the door, Demetri and Felix were blocking the it growling at Edward and Rosalie who were now closest to the door trying to find a way around them. Rosalie made it through Felix and rushed down the hall. She turned back obviously looking towards Emmett who screamed, "Run Rose! Go! I love you!"

Suddenly I found myself screaming as well, "Go back to Renesmee and Jake! Keep them safe!" She nodded, acknowledging both of us, and then she was gone. Edward fell to the floor, screaming in agony. I turned to Jane who had a big smile on her face. She looked up at me and then was gone, Felix right on her tail. I ran to Edward's side crushing his head to my shoulder until I finally felt his arms wrap around me. He gave me a weak smile and slowly got to his feet. I heard Esme tearlessly weeping, but before I had a chance to comfort her with a smile someone else joined our company.

"Why Cullens, shouldn't you be defending the Volturi right now instead of sitting here crying?" It was Stefan of the Romanian coven! Something wasn't right, he was standing next to Aro, smiling. "As you probably have guessed The Volturi and The Romanians are now in cahoots. We were promised land to rule, if we helped them take your coven down." HA! I knew it! This _was_ a plan to destroy us! I felt like laughing and crying all at the same time, and apparently I did the second one because everyone was staring at me with confused looks.

"Has she gone completely nuts?" Vladimir, the other member of the Romanian coven, asked as he entered the room. I stopped laughing and stared at everyone as they stared back at me. Suddenly my vision was cut off as Edward pulled me to his chest. Now I was crying.

Jacob Point of View

"Ok Nessie, what do you want to do now?" She touched my cheek and showed me a picture of a beautiful, blue sky above a flat green area of grass. "Aww Ness I know you want to go outside, but your parents don't think its safe." Then, she frowned at me! I couldn't resist when she gave me the puppy dog face! So I scooped her up and set her gently on my back, and we made our way outside. I opened the door and to my surprise Blondie was there. An extremely muscular man (or bloodsucker) was holding her too tight to look comfortable and a tiny little girl was standing next to him. They looked familiar. That was the little vampire freak that everyone was so scared of, but why were they scared? Suddenly, a shock of pain shot through my body and Renesmee jumped from my back to the floor. I couldn't move the pain was too unbearable, I wanted to scream but my throat was up burning from the inside out. Then, the pain stopped. I still wasn't sure if I could move but I was sure about one thing, they were gone and so was Renesmee.

Bella's Point of View

I was unexpectedly exhausted; this was one of those times where I missed sleep. I rested my head against Edward's shoulder while Carlisle and Aro had a rather loud discussion regarding our future existence. I had never heard Carlisle yell before but boy can he belt it out. Esme was still sobbing in a corner with Jasper comforting her while Alice was comforting Emmett about Rosalie. This was it, we were going to die, all of us. I could only hope that Jacob escaped with Renesmee and that they are safe now. If all else fails, I'd be joyful ecstatic knowing my daughter was safe and alive.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Follow me and you will stay alive a little longer," said Demetri in a deep, dark voice. That was one step too far. Almost immediately Jasper pounced on Demetri and began to rip and bite. Emmett joined in and together, to the Volturi's surprise, they defeated Demetri for good. Jasper took out a box of matches from his back pocket, lit it, and threw it into the pile of vampire remains. Suddenly a shriek filled the air that was so piercing even a vampire would have to cover their ears. Renata came from her spot behind Aro and knelt beside the flames sobbing and shrieking (apparently there was more than just friendship there). "That wasn't a smart move young Cullens" said Caius and that's when it begun. Vladimir and Marcus ambushed Emmett while Caius and Stefan took Jasper. Chelsea went for Alice, and Alec went for Edward. Before I knew it I was battling Renata for my existence, even Carlisle and Aro were at each other's necks. I sent out my shield to protect everyone on our side, slipping it between people only inches away.

Just as I was about to rip Renata's left arm off her body Jacob came rushing through the door frantically looking around the room and realizing what was going on. Immediately he joined the fight, jumping on Vladimir's back (now a wolf) ripping at his face. People were in pieces left and right we took out four of the Volturi members not including Demitri, it was a rush. I take a blow across the face from Renata and throw back a scratch diagonally along her right shoulder. Seeing an opening I ripped off Renata's left arm and threw it to the other side of the room. After a terrifying screech and a tare at my cheek, I found another opening and grabbed her neck tugging it off her head like pulling a sock of a foot and dropped it. I finished her off and once she was in a pile, Emmett was at my side pulling out a match. Renata was now burning at 5bppm (five body parts per minute).

There was a thud and when I turned to see what (or who) had made it I spotted Alec in a pile next to Edward. He curved toward me and smiled a devious smile. Then his face was serious again as he sped off to help Carlisle with Aro. It seemed that everyone in the room who was still alive was watching the fight between the three of them. There was ripping, tugging, screeching, and biting, it was just horrible to watch.

Then the great door at the other end of the room opened and standing in it were Rosalie, Jane, Felix, and… Renesmee. No, she shouldn't be here, she should be safe, no, Renesmee could not be here… but she is. As I sped to grab my daughter out of Felix's arms there was a series of screams, and I knew that one of them was Edward's. I turned to see what had happened; there were pieces of a now lifeless body lying on the floor, dead.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

This time it was Felix, who was now next to the body, who pulled out a match and threw it toward the lack of body. Edward fell on his knees screaming in agony as he watched his father figure burn up. Carlisle was gone; out of all of us he was the one to die. I was shocked as I rushed to Edward's side to comfort him. I covered him in my arms as he shook and wept. Esme was on the floor screaming as if her heart had been pulled out of her chest and was burning next to Carlisle's while Alice was trying to sooth her. Everyone in the room was surrounding the heavy black smoke and ash that was being produced, some were weeping as much as they could and others were just silent like Jasper and Jacob. Caius had the biggest smirk on his face as if he were saying _This is what you get for fighting back. _Emmett, cradling Rosalie in his arms, was growling and glaring at Caius as if to answer back _Shut the hell up or you'll be next!_ Edward dug his face into my shirt still screaming, and even though we were both vampires his skin felt colder than mine.

Aro got up from the floor, brushed off his cloak and said, "My, this is certainly a loss for all of us, I assume that under the circumstances it would be appropriate to let you all go, that is, if Stefan and Vladimir agree."

"What, and pick this up another day? I think not! C'mon Aro lets just get this over with! There leader is gone, they're nothing without him, it's perfect!" answered Stefan.

"Well you may continue if you wish but I withdrawal from the fight, as do my army."

"No. Aro and Marcus you may step down but I will continue, this needs to be done." interrupted Caius.

"Do as you wish my brother, do as you wish."

Caius smiled once more and leaped at Jasper once again starting the violence. I went to Jacob who had Renesmee in his arms. "Run!" I said, and they took off. Vladimir went for Edward clawing at his chest, but Edward did nothing in return, he just stood there. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were heading to the door to make their escape. I ran towards Edward throwing one strong blow at Vladimir's head and he flew back hitting the wall across the room. I pulled on Edward trying to make him move towards the door.

"Edward we have to leave, now!"

"What's the point? I should let them rip me apart."

"What about Esme, would you really let her lose Carlisle and you all in one day?! And what about Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, they all love you. Edward, what about Renesmee? Don't let her lose her dad. What about me Edward, I can't live without you!"

He turned to me, took my hand and we flew out the door with Jasper right behind us. We ran as fast as we could back to our hotel and started packing. We were almost done when there was a knock on the door, "Who the hell is that?!" I said.

"Charlie," Edward said lifelessly. Oh crap Charlie I almost forgot!

"Hiya Bells, Edward. You know I had to call all the hotels in this whole damn country just to find you kids and let me tell you… wait, are you packing already?"

"Charlie, what are you doing here? You should be in Forks!" I said remembering that he didn't know I knew he was coming.

"Why visiting my daughter of course! I told you I missed you. So why are you packing?"

Oh no, I was going to have tell him. But what would I say? I couldn't tell him that Forks' best doctor died in epic vampire battle! "Umm Charlie, do you mind stepping out into the hallway with me?"

"Sure Bells, what's wrong?"

"Something horrible happened when we were visiting our friends," yeah that sounded right, "Their house caught on fire and burned down everyone but Carlisle got out we are all a mess right now and its best if we leave now and let the hospital know." That sounded convincing.

"What are you serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack." That probably wasn't the best thing to say.

"Oh my God, is everybody ok?"

"Well we're all kinda in shock right now and its best if we get home."

"Yeah, well I'm so sorry, how's Edward taking it?"

"Not so good…" I tried to whisper but I knew it would do no good. Edward heard every word we were saying.

"I don't blame him it's tough to lose a parent. Well, I guess there's no reason for me being here. Better call the airport and catch the next plane to Seattle."

"We'll get you a ticket Charlie; it's not fair for you to spend all that money for nothing." I turned to see Edward standing behind me.

"Thanks, I'm so sorry about your dad Edward. If there is anything I can do just let me know."

"Thank you." Said Edward plainly and walked back into the room to finish packing.

"Hey Dad, you should go see Renesmee and Jake, they're in the room next door."

"'Kay Bells. See you later."

When I walked back into the room I was ambushed by Edward. He was smothering me and holding me close to his chest. I pushed him back but it did no good.

"Bella I need you please," he pleaded in between kisses.

"No!" I replied pushing harder this time, "I'll be there for you but not like this. Everything that happened today is messing with your head Edward! If you need to talk I'll be here but I can't help you like this."

"Ugh!" he screamed and threw the lamp on the night stand across the room where it shattered into pieces, and then, he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a month since Italy and Edward still isn't back. Rosalie and Emmett went to Africa and don't know when they'll be back and Alice and Jasper went to visit Huilen and Nahuel. I've stayed at home to be with Esme. Jacob has been sleeping at the cottage and keeping Renesmee busy. I've tried everything to get in touch with Edward I called every hotel in Europe to check for him, called his cell a multitude of times (no answer), and gave every police station in Italy his description. Esme always comforts me saying he'll be back and how he is lost without me, I should be the one comforting her. Every day has been like the one before we read or watch TV in the morning and hunt in the afternoon. At night Esme and I weep together thinking of how the ones we love are gone. Pretty depressing I know, and it probably would be worse if we didn't have Renesmee and Jacob to cheer us up. They put on little plays for us sometimes or sing us songs. Renesmee even plays some piano (Edward was teaching her) so she plays that sometimes too.

It's now been a month, two weeks, four days, and ten hours since Edward left. Esme was having one of her moments where she freezes up and doesn't move for a long period of time, could be an hour, could be eight. I start to walk to the cottage, it should take me two hours at the pace I'm going, it'll give me some time to think. In the early morning you can almost see the sun's light just beginning to appear. The trees all look different shades of blue and green and you can hear the river rushing behind me, other than that it's quiet. I remember when Edward and I would take walks on this same path.

"_I love you," he said. I looked up and smiled_

"_I know, and thank the universe everyday for that." He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer towards his body. He kissed my hair and I set my head on his chest. _

_**Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!  
For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day.**_

Come, as thou cam'st a thousand times,  
A messenger from radiant climes,  
And smile on thy new world, and be  
As kind to others as to me!

Or, as thou never cam'st in sooth,  
Come now, and let me dream it truth,  
And part my hair, and kiss my brow,  
And say, My love why sufferest thou?

_****_

Come to me in my dreams, and then  
By day I shall be well again!_**  
**__**For so the night will more than pay  
The hopeless longing of the day**__._

"_That was beautiful, did you write it?" _

"_Ha! You think too much of me Bella. No, I did not write it, it's a poem by a man name __Matthew Arnold."_

"'_Longing', that's the name isn't it? I remember we had to recite it for English class back in ninth grade." _

"_Yes that's name."_

"_Oh, and by the way Edward, I love you too."_

I love that as a vampire you have such a clear memory. Even if my human ones became foggy I still have great moments to remember that are clear, like that one. I open the small wooden door of the cottage and find Jacob, in wolf form, snoozing on the floor near the fire place, he looks so peaceful. It's times like these that I desperately miss sleep. I go to my room and stretch out on my bed straining to remember what the correct position is when sleeping, maybe vampires can't sleep but they can close their eyes and day dream.

Another hour or two has passed and I can hear Jake and Renesmee playing in the other room, I should go ask them to check on Esme, she's probably moving by now. I can't seem to move, or at least I don't want to. I was so lost in thought that it's almost as if I was sleeping, sleeping for a vampire. It was so nice and calming, I wonder if Edward ever tried it, or Esme. I'll suggest it to them, or at least Esme. I have to stop thinking about _him_, it's not good for me. I don't know when or if he'll be back. I can almost smell the sweet fragrance of his skin. I can feel his muscular arms wrapped around me. Wait, did something just kiss my forehead? No, I know I'm imagining things. I open one eye and I see a patch of bronze hair, I open my other eye and I see a beautiful face smiling at me.

Edward! Edward is back! I sit up and he mocks my move, and then his arms are around me again and I'm doing the fake crying thing vampires do. He holds me tight to his chest and whispers, " I'm so sorry, I'm so very sorry"

"I know," I respond, "I know."

"Bella, were you just sleeping?"

"Not really I was day dreaming with my eyes closed, you should try it sometime it's very relaxing"

"Maybe I will, it does sound interesting. Oh, Bella I'm so sorry for leaving you, I broke my promise and I'm sorry would you forgive me my love?"

"What does it look like I'm doing; of course I'll forgive you."

"I love you Bella," he croons and kisses the top of my head.

"I love you too Edward."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We sat still in each other's arms for awhile, taking in one another's scent and sight and feel. Edward traced the contour of my face and I put all my power into opening up my mind for his eyes. Memories of Edward and I filled my thoughts and it felt as if he had never left. I heard him sigh as he pulled me closer to his body, he was, no doubt, reading my mind and enjoying all our lovely reminiscences with me. But suddenly I came back up to reality and realized that I wasn't the only one who needed Edward.

"Esme! Renesmee! They need to see that your alive, that your hear!" I jumped up and was about to call for my daughter when, unexpectedly, I was back in Edward's arms, my mouth covered by his hand.

"Just wait, I need to tell you something important, before Renesmee sees me, or you."

"Ok…" I countered, "but Esme must see you now. She has barely said a word since, well… you know, and with everyone else gone---"

"They're gone?" then his face got angry, "HOW COULD THEY! SHE NEEDS ALL OF US RIGHT NOW, WE NEED TO BE TOGETHER!" he was roaring.

"Says the man who took off for three months," I murmured, hopefully too low for him to hear, "How are we going to sneak past Jake and Renesmee, they're in the other room you know."

"Easy, we climb out the window. Honestly Bella, you've been a vampire for a year and you still haven't grasped the concept that we can pretty much do anything? Even as a human you could---"

"Enough making fun of me, please! Let's go, Esme will be so happy to see you."

Then we climbed out our bedroom window and started sprinting through the forest, hand in hand. We stopped in front of the house and walked through the back patio doors that led straight to the living room. There, we found Esme sitting on the couch looking at a picture of her late husband. When she heard that someone had entered she looked up and suddenly began tearlessly weeping. Instinctively I hurried to her side to comfort her. "Oh Esme, what is it?" She picked up her head that was resting in her hands to stare at me.

"I've gone crazy! I'm seeing things that aren't there!"

"What do you mean?" I asked worried.

"There is no way that my beloved son would be standing here in front of me. He has left along with his brothers and sisters, and yet I see him staring at me with worried eyes like he knows I've gone crazy too!" Edward was suddenly on the couch and pulling Esme onto his lap.

"Esme, it's really me! I'm here! I'm so sorry I left you! I never should have, it was wrong and stupid and selfish! Ugh, I couldn't live with myself if I ever left you. Please believe it's me."

She looked up at him with big eyes full of despair and slapped him across the face with about as much force as an elephant stampede. I've never seen Esme be so aggressive. "How dare you take off like that, you had Bella and I worried sick!" her eyes were furious, but I still saw that hint of love and kindness that will forever define Esme, "We need to stick together Edward…especially…now." Then it started again, she was hyperventilating, like she couldn't breathe even though she doesn't need to. She grabbed her chest, trying to protect her heart from any more pain. I imagine that's how I looked like when I had problems breathing, that is, when Edward left over two years ago. Edward cradled her in his arms trying to calm her down, comfort her, but it didn't do much. A wave of jealousy washed over me, this was how he would hold me, how he would talk to me when I was feeling wretched. Suddenly I was feeling very selfish and possessive. He was MY husband and he has been gone for two months, I missed him so much and when I'm finally awake to enjoy his presence he is holding his MOTHER when he should be holding ME! Wait what was I thinking?! I was jealous of a woman whose husband had just been ripped to shreds, she needed her son and I was denying her this? I'm ridiculous! I couldn't help it, I was so amazed by my attitude that I started cracking up, laughing hysterically!

They both stared at me incredulously and that just made me crack up more. "Is there something about this situation that is humoring to you?" Edward demanded with an annoyed edge to his voice. I didn't blame him, this was completely inconsiderate of me, I needed to stop.

"I am so sorry Esme, that was terribly rude of me, but don't you think it would be better to celebrate the happy memories of Carlisle rather than mourn his death?" Well that was forward of me. I guess it's true even if I did just use it as an excuse. She gave me an understanding smile and I knew I was forgiven.

"Your right Bella, he had a long, fulfilling life that should be celebrated."

"Ok now that we are all in a good mood I need to tell you something, something not so good" said Edward. This is what I've been waiting for, this big, not so good thing that has been keeping me away from my daughter. Esme slipped off Edward's lap into the cushion next to him. We waited patiently while he thought of how to word what he was about to say. He got up to pace the floor. I opened up my head to him, "Go ahead, say it. We won't be mad," I thought. He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"Well, while I was gone I did some things that I'm not very proud of, but I don't regret them either."

"What is it Edward; please tell us," begged Esme, she was worried almost as much as I was.

"I killed Aro. After what he did, he couldn't live. He didn't deserve to live. I don't even know how I got out if the building without being killed myself. It's almost as if they wanted me to escape. They're probably after us; we have to leave right away. We need to get everyone back here and get a plan together, soon. We'll go to Antarctica, somewhere they would never expect. It's our only chance for survival."

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even blink. Did he really say what I thought he said? Edward killed Aro?! This couldn't be right. The papery skinned vampire that starred in my nightmares as a human couldn't be dead, but according to Edward he was.

"But Edward---"

"Daddy! Your back!" Renesmee blasted through the door and into his arms with Jacob not far behind.

"Sweet heart I've missed you so much!" Edward smiled widely at our daughter and kissed her on the head. Renesmee has grown immensely over the past two months it seems that her growth pattern was speeding. She looked like a nine year old now.

"Welcome back dude," greeted Jacob in his own special way.

Suddenly Esme shot up from her place on the couch, "I won't leave I refuse to! I would rather die than leave this house. Not when it holds so much of my husband in it!" We all stared at her, shocked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Esme please be reasonable, this is for all of our safety, this is what Carlisle would have wanted." Edward pleaded with his determined mother, but she wouldn't budge.

"This is what I want Edward. You should go, be safe, but I can't leave. If the Volturi find me then it would be for the best. We'd be together again… wherever creatures like us go… ."

"WHEREVER EVRYONE ELSE GOES!!!" I protested. I absolutely hated that the Cullens didn't seem to think there was a place for them after this life, if it ever ended. "If anyone should be allowed to have an afterlife its Carlisle, he saved so many people, spared so many lives. He couldn't be damned to nothing. Neither could the rest of you, your too good."

Esme looked at me with pity in her eyes, like I was a naïve little child defending that Santa Claus was real. "Bella that is very sweet of you to say but you don't seem to understand the full extent of why we believe differently."

"I know, I know. It's because you think you have no soul---"

"That's just Edward's perspective," she interrupted, "We have outlived our time, we went against nature. Don't you think we have experienced enough that we don't deserve the luxury of living even longer? Our chance at an afterlife ended when we opened our eyes and our hearts weren't beating."

"I still don't agree…"

"You don't have to, but you haven't been one of us long enough to understand what a burden it is to outlive everyone you ever loved, especially one you never thought would die. I have to hold on to that last bit of Carlisle, and I feel it in this house, with his books and clothes and memories. I feel him and I can't let that go. Think of when Edward left you," I winced.

"Esme! Enough!" Edward came in, "We will stay, but we need to stick together. I'm calling the others, its time they came home."

Within six months of Edward's return things were almost back to normal including the return of the rest of the Cullens. Edward and Alice have been keeping watch to see if the Volturi were planning a visit and Esme was happier now that everyone was home. Renesmee, fully grown, started her first year at Forks High as the newest sister in the Cullen family. She has her own group of friends and is excellent at controlling her thirst around them. Jacob hasn't told her about the imprinting, though she knows almost every other wolfy secret. For now he is just her best friend.

RenesmeePOV

"Nessie! Jamie Polk has been staring at you all class period! I heard he was going to ask you to the dance!"

"Shut up Nicole. I doubt he would want to ask me."

"Of course he would! You're like the prettiest girl in the whole school, and he's the cutest guy… why wouldn't he want to dance with you?"

"Just drop it ok… I don't want to talk about it." Just then the lunch bell rang and was out of there as fast as humanly possible, leaving Nicole and Jamie Polk behind.

Nicole Sanders has been my best friend since I came to this school and her group of friends including Emily Larzo, Jane Markus, Todd Ferguson, and Danny Barnegat (who has a never ending crush on me) were gracious enough about letting me in too. Nicole loves any gossip she can get her hands on and is currently dating Todd. Her number one priority of the second is to get me and Jamie Polk (aka hottest guy in school) together.

Jamie Polk is the kind of guy that every girl dreams of, curly, dirty blonde hair, exotic green eyes, smart and the captain of the baseball team. I've only talked to him once when I dropped my pencil in History class and he was there to pick it up. But it only took one phrase, "Here's you pencil," for me to fall hard for him.

I spotted Danny on his way over and slowed down so he could catch up, I immediately regretted it. "Hey Renesmee!"

"Hi Danny, what's up?" Danny Barnegat was tall and thin with dark eyes that matched his straight, cropped hair. He was cute, I guess, but not really my type.

"I was just wondering, if you had a date for the dance yet?"

"No, I'm not sure if I'm going, Esme is kind of strict about being out late."

"But it would be chaperoned…" He's making this too hard.

"I know but what am I supposed to do? She doesn't want me going."

"Yeah, that's a shame."

We got to the cafeteria and sat at the usual spot with Nicole and the gang. I was nibbling on an apple while everyone else was enjoying the perks of pizza day.

"Do you ever eat?" demanded Jane who was the most forward person I knew. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"I had a big breakfast. Esme went all out, pancakes, eggs, bacon, fruit salad…" my voice drifted off as my attention was turned to the gorgeous person walking towards us.

"Omigosh! Nessie! He's coming over here, say hi!" squealed Nicole now realizing what I was staring at. Jamie reached our table never taking his eyes off me.

"Hey guys, ladies."

"Hi Jamie," sang the other girls in unison.

"Hi," I said a little too late.

"Renesmee, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance." All I could do was shake my head back and forth. "Well then, would like to go with me?"

"Yes!" I blurted out, half a second later.

"Great," he smiled, showing off his pearly whites, "See you in History."

"Bye…" I mumbled, embarrassed.

Everyone at the table was staring at me and Nicole was bouncing up and down so much that Todd had to remove his arm from around her shoulder.

"This is excellent!" she gushed. Danny snorted. "What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing," he retorted.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Renesmee are you almost done in there? I'm dying to see your dress!"

"I'm almost done Aunt Alice, give one more minute!"

Ok, so I lied. I've been done for about five minutes just looking at myself in the mirror. I can't get over the fact that I'm going to homecoming with Jaime Polk, and in this totally amazing dress, a v-strap, baby blue dress with a long, crystal brooch supporting the shirred bodice. Alice pulled my hair half up with a clip that matched the brooch on the dress. The part that was left down was loosely curled and fell to the middle of my back.

"You better open this door before I kick it in!"

"Ugh…" I opened the closet door to find Alice anxiously awaiting my entrance.

"Ooh it's BEAUTIFUL! Don't you love it? I love it! He'll love it! Everyone get up here, come see Nessie!" Suddenly I was surrounded by vampires ooing and ahhing while Alice started up on my hair again, making sure every piece was in its place.

"Oh Renesmee, thank god Alice has you to dress up like a Barbie doll," Mom laughed, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks Mom, hey, where's Jake?"

"He's downstairs, he wanted to get the full view of you descending."

"Oh ok…"

_DING DONG_

"That's the door! I'll get it!" squealed Alice as she zoomed towards the door. I heard a muffled "come on in" and knew that it was alright to move. I walked slowly, and somewhat dramatically, to the stairs, paused for three seconds, just as Alice had instructed, and continued my solo parade. There, standing at the door, were the two greatest guys ever, my boyfriend (am I correct in saying that?) and my best friend. Standing next to Jacob, Jaime looked, well, kind of puny, but it wasn't disappointing, it was amusing. Everyone who stands next to Jake looks like an easily breakable twig; Jamie was just another poor victim. When I reached the bottom step I was greeted by my date and a flashing light, Alice taking a quick picture.

"You look absolutely amazing," but surprisingly, this did not come out of Jaime's mouth, it came out of Jacob's.

"Thank you," I responded, blushing. We laughed and he gave me a high five. In that split second when our hands touched, I flashed him a memory of us hugging, letting him know what I would like to give him instead of this pathetic high five, he smiled.

"Yes, yes you are gorgeous," said Jaime, probably trying to redeem himself from not being the first to state the opinion. I blushed even harder and took his hand.

"Thank you to you too."

JacobPOV

As soon as Renesmee left with that Jaime kid, I turned around to be met with a smack on the back of my head.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"You embarrassed him! You took his mojo!" scolded Alice.

"You snooze, you lose."

"Why don't you just tell her already instead of 'waiting till the right time'?"

"I don't want to force anything on her. I want her to feel 'it' by herself rather than her knowing that she will eventually. It'll be more natural."

"In case you haven't noticed, nothing about you two is natural. You're a werewolf and she is half vamp half human, but if that's the way you want to go about this, don't go ruining her dates with other guys!"

"I didn't ruin anything; I simply pointed out what he failed to. I was sparing her feelings. You're being melodramatic, again."

"Well you're being melodramatic by calling me melodramatic, so ha!" She stuck her little tongue out at me.

"You vampires are _all_ melodramatic so… DOUBLE HA!" And then I actually stuck. My. Tongue. Out. I haven't done this since I was… I don't think I have ever stuck my tongue out!

"Oh no he di'int!" kidded Emmet in an idiotic voice.

"I gotta go…uhh… meet up with Seth and Leah… bye." And then I ran.

I didn't necessarily run to see Seth and Leah, I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I didn't want to be in the Cullen house anymore. I swear once Renesmee and I get married-. Look at me! Once we get married? She doesn't even know she is going to love me, if she's going to love me. It's like her mother all over again except this time it's set in stone…I hope. I wonder if there has ever been an imprinting where the imprintee didn't love the imprinter as more than just friends. I mean, I already imprinted on a vampire, well half vampire, so why not make the situation even more complicated by making her not want me? The "rules" do state that as the imprinter you should be whatever the imprintee wants, whether it's a friend or 'more than'. I couldn't bear not being 'more than' though, I care for her too much. The way her eyes sparkle in the sun, the just-sweet-enough scent that flows from her body; to have that be someone else's… it wouldn't be fair.

Before I realized it, I was home, and greeted by the smell of pine, leftovers... and Paul. "Hey brother-in-law how's it hanging?" He and Rachel got engaged last December and now his presence has become even more regular than before.

"Not yet Paul, I'm counting the days… trust me."

"Hey, you're just jealous 'cause the girl I love knows she loves me back! C'mon Jake just spill your heart out already! Rachel told me about the prom; that had to have been hard right?"

"Would you shut up? My love life-"

"More like lack of one…"

"- is none of you or my sister's business (boy was I tired of reciting this speech). I want her to feel 'it' by herself. I don't want to force her into loving me."

"Aww Jakey, I never knew you were hiding a sappy romantic side," he said teasingly.

"I think it's sweet Jake! At least some guys are sensitive," broke in Rachel as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey I'm sensitive! I'm a regular Nicholas Sparks!" defended Paul. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Uhh thanks Ray…" I mumbled awkwardly. I need to get out of here; I cannot be having this conversation! I need to go running, for maybe an hour or two…

I turn a corner and a repulsive odor hits me, vampire. Just down the street I see some sappy prom couple holding hands, but across the street, looking very thirsty, was the repulsive creature from which the smell came.

Wait…there's someone else… and the scent is familiar.

RenesmeePOV

"Let's get out of here, maybe take a walk," said Jamie a dreamy voice.

"Ok…" We've barely talked all night; I've been so nervous that I'd screw up and say something stupid that I just didn't say anything at all.

We stepped outside onto the school's main parking lot and he led me to the sidewalk where we continued on.

"So, I feel like I don't know much about you, and I'd like to know more," his eyes bored into mine.

"Anything," I said breathless.

"Ok, let's start with that big guy who was at your house this evening. What's his beef? Is there anything I should be worried about?"

Oh boy…, "Jacob, the 'big guy's' name is Jacob, and no there is nothing there. We are best friends and have been forever; that is all we will ever be."

"Ok good so… tell me about the rest of your family."

"Oh… well my family is… interesting, unusual I guess." And then I went into the whole fib, about Jasper and Rosalie being twins, about daddy and Alice being adopted, and about mom and dad being high school sweet hearts; of course the whole story was based around them being my siblings and Esme and Carlisle, who died in a burning house, being my adopted parents.

"Wow, big fami-"

"Hold on a second, I think I hear something." I actually smelt something but how was I supposed to explain to Jamie that I could smell an unfamiliar vampire nearby.

In a split second, everything changed. A scrawny, hunched, ivory skinned vampire came right at us. He locked eyes with Jaime and went straight for the catch. Jacob, then, came out of nowhere pushing Jaime down against the concrete, and transformed into a wolf. He took hold of the mysterious vampire just as it was attempting to run away. Vigorously, Jake began to tear apart his new victim, but was having some trouble keeping hold of him. I, graciously, stepped in and together we destroyed the unknown vamp.

When the deed was done, I picked up a lighter lying on the floor (it must have fallen out of Jake's now devoured shorts. I throw it at Jake, now human and in a new pair of shorts, and he makes sure our friend won't come back to haunt us while I run to help Jaime.

I gently pick up his bleeding head, he has nice, sweet blood, but I can resist. "Jaime? Jaime can you hear me?" No response. He's probably been knocked out. Jake comes up behind me. " Anything outta this one?"

"No but he was probably just knocked out…"

"Did u check for a pulse?"

"Why would I have to? He'll be fine, we just need to take him to the hospital… make up some story about a mugger… he'll be fine."

"Nessie, check for a pulse." I refuse too, Jaime is alive, he has to be. "Fine, if you don't I will." Jake picks up Jaime's arm by his limping wrist and puts two fingers to it. It's silent, except for our heartbeats, two heartbeats. I sit, waiting, and I begin to cry as Jake moves his fingers to Jaime's neck. He can't be dead he has to be alive!

"I'm sorry Nessie; I can't find a pulse anywhere. Jaime is dead."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next couple of days were a blur. Jake and I called the police (so basically Charlie) and told him our mugger alibi, saying that the person was wearing a hood and it was too dark to see the face. Jake happened to be nearby and rushed over before the attacker could get to me.

Jaime's parents were notified and so was everyone else in the town. I was pretty much checked out most of the time. But it wasn't like there was anything to say, the boy was dead, and it was my fault. If the mysterious vampire hadn't caught my smell, chances are he wouldn't have come our way. If I had smelt him ahead of time maybe we could have gotten out. Maybe, if I wasn't his prom date, we wouldn't have been walking alone at night; he would have stayed at school, danced with his friends… and still be alive.

Everyone tried to comfort me, especially Jake, but I didn't want to hear it. Nothing they could say would bring him back, or make this any less my fault. I needed to be alone. It's been weeks since I've gone hunting, I guess now would be as good a time as any. So I slip out the back door and start on my way through the woods, making sure to go the opposite way of the cottage.

Running, alone, is my escape (which is yet another thing I have in common with Jake). The exhilaration of the wind rushing towards you, through your hair and past your ear, it's almost enough to make me forget about Jaime Polk and that horrible night two days ago. I ran about three miles until I reached an opening, a meadow almost. Was this the place Mom would always mention? The sun seemed to hit the area perfectly, and danced off the due on the grass and flowers. It was beautiful.

I laid down on the soft ground and let the sun warm my body. I turned off all my senses and became engulfed by the pureness of my surroundings. Eventually, my eyelids began to flutter, and I realized how tired I was. With all that had been happening, I had no time for even the little sleep I require. So, I closed my eyes and rested. A couple minutes passed, and I heard something shuffle in the trees and bushes surrounding the meadow. I sat up, reawakening my senses, and a scent became apparent, another unfamiliar vampire. I quickly sat up and looked for where the sound and scent was coming from. Then, out of the darkness of the woods, emerged a figure; a teenage girl?

"Hello Renesmee, I've been watching you."

What? She's been watching me? That's not exactly how I would start a conversation with a stranger! I've never seen her before in my life! "Who are you? What do want?" I said in a tone not as friendly as hers was.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me! My name is Julie. I came from the east coast, searching for more like us. When I ended up here, I heard of your coven and its interesting ways. The rumor is, not only do you feast on animals, but that you hang out with them?"

"Werewolves are our allies here, yes."

"How unusual." she said with a sneaky smile, "I find your way of living to be fascinating, so I've been watching you, seeing how it is done. I mean, who would ever think that a vampire could have the self control to go to school with humans!"

"I'm only half vampire actually, and it is quite easy for me. However it is much harder for the rest of my fami- coven." For some odd reason, I found myself to be opening up to this stranger. Julie, oddly, seemed trustworthy, already like a friend.

"Yes, I could understand how. I saw what happened the other night, with your boyfriend. Such a tragedy; and he was so cute!"

"Jaime, his name was Jaime." I felt my self control slipping from my hands. The tears began to come, and as soon as they did, Julie was next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Renesmee, please don't cry," she said in a soft, calming voice, "like I said, I saw everything, and what happened to Jaime was anything but your fault! Were you the one who shoved him to floor? I don't think so!"

"What… what do you mean? What are saying?"

"Wasn't it your little werewolf buddy who caused your love to crack his head open, to bleed to death? My friend, the boy's death wasn't your fault, it was his."

Suddenly, I could see everything clearly. My mind replayed the moment in my head, over and over. She was right, Jake did kill Jaime. A wave of hatred washed over me that second. My whole perspective was changed. Jake let me live for days with this guilt hanging over me! I didn't understand, that's not the Jake I knew!

"How could he… why would he…" my voice was just a broken whisper but I knew she heard it.

"Nessie, there are some people in life that will do whatever it takes to get what they want, no matter the price. In this case, you were the prize to be won and Jaime was the only thing standing in your wolf friend's way."

"Are you saying Jake was _jealous_? No! Jake doesn't feel that way for me, we're just friends… best friends I thought, and yet he could hurt me so and not even care!"

Another wave of hatred came over me, but this time it was more of a tsunami. All the confusion, all the sadness was gone from me. All I could feel was anger, anger towards the one person I was sure I could trust, the one that I thought would never hurt me in a million years. I wanted him to pay; I wanted revenge for the pain he had put me through, revenge for what he had done to Jaime's parents, his family, his friends, and this town.

I've never felt this way before. All of these emotions were exhilarating, empowering. I wanted to smash a wall in, or knock down a forest. I probably could too, but I knew that wouldn't change anything. Jacob was the one who needed to be knocked down, but I knew my family would never let me hurt him… well maybe Aunt Rose but surly not mom. So if I couldn't harm him physically, I needed to make him pay mentally. I needed to shut him out, forever.

Jacob Black is dead to me.


End file.
